Over It
by livelovelast
Summary: Charlie and Claire are happily living together after they are rescued. But what happens when something happens to change their relationship forever? My first fic, reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Claire, I'm sorry! I can explain!" Charlie yelled. It was no use however, Claire had made up her mind.

" No, Charlie! I can't have you around my baby like this! I just can't. I thought you were done with this stuff. I thought it was over", Claire yelled back at him. "Please just leave. And take this with you!" She threw the bag of heroin at him. He caught it, and imediatly threw it in the garbage.

"Claire, Im done with it! I can't leave you,or Aaron. You two mean the world to me.I'm not using the drug! I promise! You don't understand!" Charlie gave her one last pleading look.

"Oh right, Charlie! It just happened to be in your drawer but you weren't using it! Please leave. I can't have you here." By now Claire was sobbing hysterically.

"I'll prove it to you. Claire. I need you more than any drug", Charlie said as he stepped out the door.

It had been five months since they had gotten off the island. Life had seemed perfect then. Charlie had wanted Claire and Aaron to live with him, and together they had bought an apartament. Things had been going great. Charlie and Claire were in love, and Aaron had a father who cared about him. Or so Claire had thought. Then that afternnon, Claire had found a bag of heroin hidden in one of the drawers of Charlie's nightstand while cleaning their bedroom.At first she had been in shock, she really thought he was threw with the drug. Then shock had been overtaken by anger. She had confronted him after she composed herself enough to face him.

Claire sank down on the couch. All she wanted to do was cry, but Aaron was already crying. She gave him his bottle, and he fell asleep in her arms.Aaron was the only male she could trust. How was she going to take care of him on her own? She had a job, but it didn't pay much. Charlie had helped with the expenses. This was just too much to handle. She put Aaron in his crib and tried to sleep. It took her a while, but she drifted off around two in the morning.

Charlie sat down in his car. 'This can't be happening,' he thought, 'Why did I put it there? I should have just gotten rid of it. I need to get Claire and Aaron back. But how?'


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Claire was beginning to get her life back in place.She had gotten promoted at work, and was able to support herslef and Aaron.Life wasn't exactly good but it was normal.She still thought about Charlie, but mostly only at night when she had time to dwell on it. She had really loved him. How could he do this to her? She could never come up with an answer, and would eventually fall into a fitfull sleep, and wake up two or three times a night. 

Then one day she woke up and she felt very nauseous. She ran to the bathroom, and threw up into the toilet. That was wierd, she thought, I was fine last night. She called in sick for work, just to be safe. She didn't want to get sick on the job, now that things were going so good there. She picked Aaron up from his crib and fed him breakfast.He was over a year old now. She couldn't believe it. It had been over a year since she has landed on the island. Over a year since she had met Charlie.It didn't seem that long ago that they had been sitting on the beach, sharing a jar of imaginary peanut butter. What had happened to that Charlie? The fun, caring Charlie.

She realized that she now felt fine, except for the pain of thinking of Charlie. It was strange how quickly her illness had passed. It was almost like when she was pregnant with Aaron.Oh my gosh,she thought, I can't be.. pregnant again? It's impossible.I must have just eaten something last night.That was it. She thought about calling work to see if they needed her, but it seemed unprofessional to call in sick, and then call an hour later saying she was feeling fine. So, she decided to take Aaron to the park. Not the park they used to go to with Charlie, a new park. The old one had too many memories.

* * *

"Liam, how did you get clean? How did you stop using?" Charlie asked his older brother, as they sat in his house. Charlie had been staying there since Claire had kicked him out.

"I fell in love. I realized there were things more important than getting high." replied Liam." Charlie, if you really love Claire, then you wouldn't need heroin. Why did you start using again?"

"I didn't! I've already told you! You know Henry, the guy we used to get our drugs from? I saw him, and he gave them to me. Free of charge. I think he wanted to get me hooked so I would start buying again. But I didn't use it, Liam! I wouldn't do that to Claire and Aaron."

"Why was it in your drawer, baby brother? Why didn't you just get rid of it?'

"I didn't know he had given it to me until I got home. He slipped it in my coat pocket with a note saying he was still available if I needed a fix. I didn't want to just throw it in the garbage, I thought Claire would see it, and think I was using it.So I put it in my drawer, and decided to get rid of it on the way to work. I didn't think she would clean our room that day, and find it. When I tried to explain, she refused to hear it."

Liam stared solemly at his brother. "Can you blame her?"

Charlie was quiet. "No. I just want her to understand. I would never hurt her and Aaron. I just want another chance. I love her so much, Liam"


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is really short, so I'll put up the next one too. This whole fic actually has short chapters, since it's not meant to be a long story.**

* * *

Claire sat on the bathroom floor, close to tears. This was the third morning she had woken up sick. She knew it wasn't just food anymore. This can't be happening, she thought.She hadn't been with anyone since Charlie. She couldn't have his baby.She just couldn't. Why did she always have the worst baby situations? Now she would have two children! She would be a single mother of two, from two different men! How would she explain that one to her mother? Wait. She wasn't even sure she was pregnant. She decided to buy a test that afternoon.

The work day went by very slowly for Claire. When she got out, she went to the convenience store across the street from her work. She bought the test, and then went to pick up Aaron from the babysitter. When she got home she fed Aaron, gave him a bath, and then put him down and let him play on the floor with his toys for a while. She watched a soap opera, but she had no idea what was going on in it. She couldn't concentrate on anything. She didn't want to take the test until after Aaron went to sleep, but the suspense was killing her.

A few hours later she changed Aaron into his pajamas, and tried to get him to sleep. He was being very difficult that night, and it took her forty-five minutes to get him to sleep. Once she was asleep she went into the bathroom.

* * *

If Claire was having a hard time, Charlie was ten times worse. He talked to Liam about ways to get her back, but they never thought of anything good enough. If only he could just explain the situation to Claire. But would she believe him? It was a strange story. 

'I should have just gotten rid of the drugs after I found them. I could have made an excuse to go out, but I wasn't thinking straight,' he thought, 'I just figured that getting rid of them on my way to work would be easiest. Why did she have to clean our room that day? Why? It wasn't even messy. She couldn't have just waited- that's not the point', he interupted himself. ' The point is, I need to get her back.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's the matter Claire?"

"This can't happen to me! I can't take it"

"Claire, what happened"

"Everything was perfect! Now it's all horrible. It's all wrong!"

"Claire! Calm down and tell me what happened"

Kate Austen sighed on the other end of the phone. She hadn't heard Claire this upset since she was in labor with Aaron. She felt bad for her friend, but she couldnt't help unless Claire told her what was going on. It had been three weeks since she and Charlie had split, and before this Claire had seemed to be taking it well.

"I can't do this over the phone. Could you please come over? I really need to talk"

"That's fine. Do you mind if Jack comes?" Jack had proposed to Kate after they got off the island. The wedding had been only a month ago.

"No, that's fine. It's probably good if he comes" After all, Jack was her half brother. They had figured that out once they got off the island, and Jack's mother had recognized Claire.

Five minutes later, Jack and Kate were at her house. Sometimes it was a good thing having your best friends as your neighbors.

They were seated around the living room in silence, Claire in the recliner, and Jack and Kate on the couch. Claire kept trying to get the words out but it was too hard. Kate and Jack looked worried, and finally Kate spoke up:

"What's the matter,Claire?"

Claire looked at her two best friends. She knew they would support her.  
"I'm pregnant"

* * *

Charlie couldn't take it any more. He just had to get Claire back. Maybe he could talk to Kate or Jack. Claire trusted them more than anybody, and maybe if they believed Charlie, Claire would believe him too. 

"What's wrong, baby brother?" Liam had just walked into the room and found Charlie, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"I'm just thinking about Claire." Liam wasn't suprised. That all Charlie had been doing lately. "I need to make a phone call, Liam. It might help me get her back"

"Okay,I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Charlie walked over to the phone. He dialed Jack and Kate's number and waited.

Kate's voice filled the reciever "Hi! You've reached Jack and Kate Shepard.We can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message, and we'll call you back." Charlie hung up, He couldn't do this in a message. Why weren't they home? 'They're usually home on Sundays', he thought. Well, he would have to call them later that night, he decided. He had to get Claire back. He would do whatever it took.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry again for the short chapters, but I wrote most of it a while ago, and I wrote it quickly.**

**xox-Emily-xox- Sorry for the lack of Skate, but I'm a Jater and it makes more sense for this story with Jack being Claire's half brother.**

* * *

"What?!" said Jack and Kate at the same time.

"I know, I know. I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it! How can I raise two children on my own? I can't!I'm a horrible person. My kids will be miserable. I was just starting to get my life back in order after..after Charlie." Claire burst into tears.

Jack put his hand on Claire's,"Claire, you can do this. You won't be alone. Me and Kate will help you with whatever you need"

"It's not the same. I don't want my children to go through what I did. I didn't have a father growing up." Claire thought she heard Jack mumble something like, 'You could have taken him', but she went on."I want them to have a good life. Better than what I had"

Kate finally spoke up. "Claire, you are a fantastic mother to Aaron. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a mom. Eventually you will find someone, and they will be like a father to your kids. Whether or not that will be Charlie, I don't know. But if they don't love your children, then they aren't right for you"

"It won't be Charlie," Claire replied.

"While we're on the subject, we can assume Charlie is the father, right?" said Jack.

"Of course it's Charlie, Jack. Who else would it be? I wish it were anyone else, even some one night stand. That would be less painful than having Charlie's baby." There was a long silence."Do you think you should talk to him-" Kate started.

"No! Charlie can't know about this! He is out of my life and it's going to stay that way. I don't need to give him a reason to come back. Besides, I don't want liars around my baby. Or babies, as it will soon be"

Kate and Jack were familiar with the Charlie situaution. They were shocked when they found out. Charlie loved Claire, everyone knew that.Something wasn't right with the story.

They talked for another hour about the baby.It was mostly Claire repeating that she couldn't believe this was happening to her.Jack and Kate felt horrible, and were determined to help Claire somehow.

They were interupted when Jack' cell phone started ringing.

* * *

'How did I not think of this before', thought Charlie. He sat down on the couch and dialed Jack's cell phone number.On the third ring he heard Jack's voice. 

"Hello?" Normally, Jack would have known it was Charlie. However, he was using Liam's phone, so Jack had no idea.

"Hi..Jack. It's Charlie." He heard a gasp on the other end of the line. "Oh, hi. Can you hold on for a second?" Jack asked. Charlie heard him say something to whoever was near him. It sounded as if he was walking away, and then Charlie heard a door close.

"Why are you calling me Charlie?" Jack had been shocked and and angry when he had first heard what Charlie had done. He was still shocked, but more angry. "You betray my sister, lie to me, and think you can just call me and pretend everything's okay"

Charlie had been expecting this. He would have said the same thing in Jack's position."No, Jack, I dont think everything is okay. But I really want a chance to explain myself. I didn't do what you think I did, but no one believes me. I dont't blame them"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "You have five minutes"

Charlie knew this was his only chance. If Jack didn't believe him now he never would.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where the hell is Jack?" Kate wondered out loud.

"I don't know, should we look for him?" Claire asked.

"You dont have to," said Jack as he walked into the room."Sorry I took so long, it was the hospital"

Kate nodded knowingly, but Claire looked concerned.

"I'm not keeping you from work, am I?" She asked, "because I'm fine, really I am. I just wanted to tell- oh no!" With that she rushed to the bathroom, hand over her mouth. Then Aaron started crying from his bedroom, so Kate went to see what he needed.

Claire returned looking a little disoriented. "Sorry about that." She mumbled."Where's Kate"

"She went to check on Aaron. No, you stay here," said Jack as Claire turned to go out of the living room. "We need to talk about this"

Claire smiled. That was just like Jack. Wanting to help, even if it wasn;t his problem.  
"I have to keep it. I can't give it away, it just doesn't seem right. I almost gave Aaron away, remember? It's going to be hard, but I'll have to make it work. I just hope he, or she, isn't like Charlie. Well, they can get the musical talent, but nothing else"

Jack laughed at the last comment. "Are you really so sure that you don't want to give Charlie another chance.Maybe he really does have a reason for having the heroin. Other than using it I mean." Jack knew more than he was letting on, however.

"No! I've already told you, he's a bad influence. I can't have that man around my chidren"

* * *

Minutes earlier, Jack was still on the phone with Charlie.

Charlie told Jack the whole story. He was worried about what Jack would say, because he knew that is Jack didn't believe him, he would tell Claire not to believe him. His worrying, it turned out, was not for nothing.

"Really Charlie, I'm supposed to believe that? That you really meant to throw it away. That you weren't using it"

"Yes, Jack, you are! You can ask Claire, the bag was full! Don't you think that if I was actually addicted again, I would have at least used some of it? It wasn't even opened!" He realized he was yelling and calmed down. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm just so frusterated. I would never do something like that to Claire, you know that. I love her, and Aaron.I was even going to- never mind. That doesn't matter now. I wouldn't give them up for something as stupid as heroin"

There was a long pause. "Okay, I believe you. I never wanted to think that you would do that in the first place. I think a part of me never really thought you did.But Claire, she's going to be harder to convince. I'd never seen her so angry as when she told us about your fight. She wasn't just angry though. She wouldn't admit it, but she was sad. She loved you, Charlie. And if you're lucky, she still might."

* * *

**Thanks for all the people that reviewed, and if you haven't, what are you waiting for:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Kate had left, and now Claire was all alone. Well, Aaron was there, but she wasnt much for conversation. He was however, a great comfort. 

She strolled over to where the baby was playing on the floor. It was almost time for him to go to bed, but she needed to talk to him. Even if he couldn't talk back.

"Hey, Aaron," she said as she picked him up,"Guess what. Mommy is going to have another baby. But don't worry, I'll still love you the same. I never thought that my dad loved me, he wasn't around much. He had another family, with Uncle Jack.I used to be jealous of that, but I think Jack would have been more than glad to share him," she smiled, "You don't have any idea what I'm talking about, do you? Oh well, I promise you, someday you will have a daddy, one who will actually stick around." She kissed the baby on the top of his head, and put him down in his crib. Then she started to laugh. Here she was, bearing her soul to her 18 month old baby, who couldn't understand any of it.

Shaking her head at her insanity, she walked into her bedroom. She wasn't tired yet. After all, it was only eight thirty. So, she decided to clean. She had dropped off Charlie's clothes at his brother's house after their fight. However, she hadn't been able to clean out the drawers of his nightstand. She didn't know why. Was it too hard for her emotionaly? Or was she afraid of finding more heroin? Maybe it was a combination of them both.Something had changed though. She was getting used to not having him around. She could do this.

She walked over to the nightstand. Knowing Charlie, it would be messy. She had never finished cleaning it that night. The bag of heroin had been sitting on top of everything else. At first she had wondered why he hadn't hid it better. Then again, she didn't clean his nightstand often. He had probably just had a fix, she thought angrily, and wasn't smart enough to hide the evidence.

Claire slowly opened the drawer, scared of what might be in there. At first all she found where the usual things, the book Charlie had been reading,a few magazines that had Driveshaft on the cover, food wrappers. Claire laughed at the food wrappers. She had always yelled at Charlie for eating in their bed. She put all these things in a pile on the floor to throw away. Except the book, she would put that in the book case.

She was just about to close the drawer when something caught her attention. In the back corner, so far back that she almost hadn't seen it, was a small black box. She picked it up, and almost dropped it when she saw what it contained. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

* * *

Charlie felt a little better. Jack had promised to talk to Claire, when she was ready to hear about Charlie. Charlie didn't know what Jack had meant by that. It had been a long time since they had broken up. Wouldn't she be able to talk about him by now? Unless.. something else had happened.He hoped that Claire was okay.

Jack had seemed strange when he talked to Charlie. He was very quick to believe him, and forgive him. It was like he almost needed to forgive him. Well, maybe he just wanted to see Claire happy again. Jack had said that she might still love him.'If she still loves me I will be the luckiest man alive', thought Charlie.

* * *

_So, what do you think? It will only take you a few minutes to write a review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Claire held the ring in her hand. It was gorgeous. Charlie really had good taste. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was going to ask her to marry him.She knew her answer would have been yes. The need to put the ring on her finger was overwhelming. She couldn't resist it. She slipped it on. 

It fit perfectly. She remembered telling Charlie that she had small fingers, but she hadn't thought he had been listening. Then again, Charlie always seemed to listen to her.He was a great listener.Although he seemed to have missed the part where she told him she didn't date drug addicts.

A new thought hit her. He was on heroin, why did he want to get married? She was bound to find out sooner or later. Why would he ask her to marry him? It just didn't seem right. The only thing that would make sense would be if.. he was telling the truth.

The events of that night came rushing back to her. Finding the heroin, yelling at Charlie, Charlie leaving. She tried to focus in on the details. That's when she remembered. The bag wasn't opened. He hadn't used it yet. That didn't make up for him having it at all, but if he had a good explanation she might hear him out. She needed to talk to somebody about this.

She quickly dialed Kate's number. After what seemed like forever, Jack picked up the phone.

"Hi, Jack. Is Kate there?"

"No, she's not but I have to to talk to you anyway."he replied.

What could Jack have to talk to her about? "What's the matter?"

"Well, um Charlie called me today," Claire could tell this was hard for Jack. He didn't want her to get mad at him."He told me that he wasn't using the heroin." Jack then launched into a detailed description of Charlie's story.

Claire listened quietly the whole time. By the end of the story, she was in tears. " I just don't know what to believe. I want to believe him, I really do. It's just really hard."

"I know it is, but Charlie really cares about you, and Aaron. He loves you Claire. I really think he's telling the truth."

"What do I do now? Should I call him?" Claire was so confused, she didn't know what to do with all this new information.

"Let it sink in for a while. Call him tomorrow, once you've had a chance to think about things." Jack replied.

Suddenly, Claire remebered why she had called."Jack, today I cleaned out Charlie's nightstand. I found .. well I found a ring in there. An engagement ring."

"Woah, you two have a lot to talk about." Jack exclaimed.

"I know. That's why I called. It got me thinking that maybe he really was telling the truth. What heroin addict asks his girlfriend to marry him?"

"They don't. I really think you should call him." "Okay, Jack thanks. I have to go. Bye,"said Claire.

"Bye" replied Jack

Claire sank down on her couch, head in her hands. Charlie's story was actually believable.She had been in so much shock when she found the heroin, that she hadn't really heard him out. She had alot to think about.

* * *

Four days later Charlie was sitting in his room at Liam's house. He was thinking about his life.Before the island he had been a druggie. On the island he had had to get over that drug addiction, and it had been hard. Now, after he had gone through eveything to give them up, drugs were still ruining his life.

He sighed. He didn't have time to think about all this. He was starting to accept the fact that Claire didn't want him back. He was making preperations to move out of Liam's house. He had picked out a really great penthouse apartment. He had the money for that kind of stuff now that he was making a comeback. Driveshaft had been on magazine covers everywhere. He knew Claire would have loved the apartm- there he was, thinking about Claire again.He quickly brushed that thought aside.

He distantly heard the phone ring.He didn't pay much attention, since it was Liam's phone and it probably wasn't for him. However, after a few minutes Liam called out Charlie's name.

"Charlie, it's for you!"

"I'm busy, Liam. Who is it? Can you have them call back?" Charlie wasn't busy, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"I think you want to take this call, baby brother." Liam sounded excited, so Charlie decided to just take the call.

He slowly walked into the kitchen where Liam stood holding the phone, a broad grin on his face.

Charlie took the phone out of his brother's hand. "Hello?" he said unentusiastically.

"Charlie? Is that you?" Charlie knew that accent. He could barely speak but he managed to choke out:

"Claire?"

* * *

Reviews? 


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah Charlie it's me," Claire replied. "I need to talk to you."

Claire had waited longer than she had expected to call Charlie. She had new hope for their relationship, and she didn't want it to all be for nothing. The day after her phone call with Jack, she had gotten Liam's number from him. On the days that followed however, she had been afraid to call. She was afraid that just the sound of his voice would bring back emotions she hadn't had for over a month.

"Okay, um.. what's up?" Charlie asked excitedly.

She had been right. His voice made her want to forgive him instantly. But she knew she couldn't. She had to be strong.

"Could you come over? We need to sort some things out." She replied. She didn't want to tell him she had found the ring yet. She had to talk to him first.

Charlie's tone changed instantly, "Yeah, sure. When do you want me to come?" He sounded uninterested, almost bored. "I can come whenever." No, it wasn't boredom. He sounded sad.

"Now's fine?" Claire phrased it as a question. She wasn't sure why his mood had changed so abruptly.

"Okay, how much stuff is still there? I'll try not to take too long.I can just get my stuff and leave." Finally, Claire realized what was wrong. He thought she wanted him to come pick up his belongings.

"No, that's not it. We really need to talk. About us." She said.

"Oh!" exclaimed Charlie. "I'll be right over"

* * *

Charlie was amazed that he didn't get any speeding tickets on his way to Cliare's. He had never driven so fast in his life. He finally pulled up to her apartment (thank god Liam's new house wasn't too far) and jumped out of the car. Claire was at the door before he could even knock.

"Hey", she said quietly, "Come in."

Charlie walked in the door to the apartment that he hadn't seen in months. The first thing he noticed wasn't the new curtains, or the new tv. The first thing Charlie noticed was Aaron.

He ran over to the baby, who wasn't much of a baby anymore. "Aaron!" he exclaimed as he picked him up, "I've missed you Turnip Head!"

"His birthday's in two weeks", said Claire.

"I know." Charlie replied."Hey bud", he said to Aaron.

"Cha-lee?" asked Aaron.

"He remembers me!" Charlie exclaimed with a wide grin. "He didn't forget me!"

"Well, lets save this reunion for later," said Claire, "I need to talk to you." Claire didn't want Aaron to get too attached in case things didn't work out.

"Right. See you later, Aaron", said Charlie. I hope, he added to himself.

Charlie and Claire walked into the living room. Claire sat on the couch, and Charlie sat on the recliner chari across the room. There was an akward pause untill Charlie and Claire started talking at the same time.

"Why-" started Charlie.

"I-" began Claire.

They looked at each other. Charlie smiled "You start." he said.

"Ok. I talked to Jack." Claire began. "He told me your story and it got me thinking. Charlie, were you really telling the truth? I just don't know what I should believe any more."

"You should believe me, Claire!I would never do something like that to you and Aaron. I love you." Charlie exclaimed, "Please, just give me another shot."

Claire was silent. "Charlie, I've missed you so much. I just don't know if I can trust you." Charlie saw tears forming in her eyes and moved over to join her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her. She was stiff at first, but then softened.

"Why don't we just try again and see how it goes? I've missed you more than you can even imagine." He really meant it. Life without Claire was harldy worth living.

"Okay, we can try." replied Claire. She wouldn't tell him she was pregnant yet. She wouldn't tell him she had found the ring. She just wanted to be with Charlie, and if it went well, they could have that life together. The life with the marriage, and children together. No one could understand how much she wanted that.

* * *

_R&R!_


	10. Chapter 10

_The last chapter is here! Please review if you're reading this. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

Epilouge

5 months later:

Claire and Charlie were eating dinner in a very fancy restaraunt. Claire's pregnant stomach bulged under her dress, but Charlie thought she was the most beautiful woman in the room. He had been estatic when she told him about being pregnant. He had always wanted to be a father.

".. So then Aaron goes, 'No, mine!' and the other kid starts crying! I didn't know what to say to his mother. Aaron said he was sorry, but I felt horrible." Claire explained, telling a story about a playdate earlier that day. Charlie laughed. She looked so happy talking about her son.

Five minutes later, they were finishing up their meal and waiting for dessert to come. Claire was looking in her purse, and Charlie took the opputunity to start his plan.

He grabbed her hand and held it in his. "Claire, I'm so glad you took me back. If we hadn't worked this out. I don't know what I would have done. I love you, Aaron, and our life together."

Claire smiled, she had an idea of what was coming.

Charlie came over to her chair and bent down on one knee. "I know you've seen this ring before, but Claire Littleton, will you marry me?"

Claire smiled and burst into tears. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

Charlie hugged her, and the people in surrounding tables clapped and cheered. Claire laughed, and wiped away a tear. "I love you", she said to Charlie.

"I love you too", he replied right before kissing her, earning another cheer from the table to the right.

* * *

One year later:

The wedding was over. The baby was born, a beautiful girl named Katherine, after her aunt. Life was slowing down a little, but it was still hectic.

One Saturday Kate and Claire were together, in mid-September They were watching the kids, while Jack and Charlie went to a football game. Charlie never understood American football, but Jack had managed to get him to go.

Aaron, Katherine, and Kierra, Jack and Kate's daughter, were playing in the backyard while Claire and Kate kept a watchful eye from the porch. Aaron was now three, and Katherine and Kierra were almost a year old. They were very close in age, Kierra only two months younger than Katherine, so their parents hoped they would be close growing up.

Kate took a sip of her lemonade. "So Claire, how are the kids?" she asked.

"You saw them yesterday, Kate!" Claire laughed.

"Yeah, well they're crazy. Everytime I turn around they do something hysterical. When I am here, they seem to go into trouble causing mode." She joked. She was right, the three children were so energetic, the two moms knew they would be even more of a handful when they could all walk and run and yell. The babies were still a little youg for that.

Claire laughed again. "Weel they were pretty good last night. Charlie and I actually got some peace and quiet. They went to bed early."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "And.. what did mom and dad do?"

"Are you joking?" Claire exclaimed at Kate's suggestion, "We went to bed. They haven't slept in ages, meaning we haven't either." The two women laughed.

"So things are going really well between you two?" asked Kate on a more serious note.

"Yeah," said Claire, "taking him back was the best thing I ever did. I love him."

"So we're both happily married, with some loud kids who never let us get any alone time with our husbands, but you and me still manage to see each other almost every day", she laughed.

"Yeah", laughed Claire, "We've got it good".

* * *

Meanwhile, at the game, Charlie was still failing to understand the concept of football.

"We should have gone to a real football game. I tell you Jack, I'm taking you to England to see real athletes someday."

Jack grinned, "Complain all you want, but underneath you know that this is a great sport."

"Yeah, watching giant men bump into each other while trying to catch a small triangular ball that they can barely see through huge helmets. Bloody fantastic, what could be better", He replied sarcastically.

Jack laughed again. "It gets us away from the kids for a few hours", Jack reminded him.

"Oh, right. Go football!" Charlie exclaimed. The two men did love their kids, but they had to get away and be boys once in a while.

They watched the game for a little longer until Charlie asked, "Why do they keep stopping and starting over. They throw it once, then they have to take a break and have a little chat about it. They're probably comparing who looks bigger in their shoulderpads."

Jack just shook his head. Watching football with Charlie was always an experience.

* * *

Later that night, Claire and Charlie were getting ready for bed. The children had somehow managed to fall asleep early for the second night in a row, and their parents were thrilled.

"How was the game?" asked Claire.

"Bloody wierd. I'll never understand it." Charlie responded.

"Yeah,I'm not much of a fan either. Jack should bring Kate next time, she doesn't seem to mind it." She replied.

"What would I do?" asked Charlie pretending to look curious.

"Well I know a certain wife who sort of likes having you around", said Claire with a broad smile.

"Yeah, I should really call her. It's difficult having two you know", he joked.

"Get over here", said Claire, as she walked over and kissed him. That lasted for about a minute, until Charlie broke away.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said.

"You're not so bad yourself." she replied.

* * *

_ My first complete fanfic! Also, check out the new one I've started, Was It Ever Really Gone?, It's Jate so if you're a Jater you should check it out._


End file.
